mirrorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marilla Mitchell
'''Lt. Marilla Mitchell '''is a former student of SQSS, and the older sister of Cole Mitchell and best friend and confidante of Renee Benson, untill her untimley death. As a young woman, she is described as naive, shy, loyal, and happy; thin, with dark red hair and big blue eyes. Later, she is seen as slightly overweight, faded brown hair, held back in a bun, with rough skin, and thin lips. Early years Marilla Elizabeth Mitchell was born on July 5th, 2032. Little is known about her family life, at least not her personal relationships with her parents. Her father is described as nosey, her mother as overprotective. She has a strained relationship with her younger brother, Cole, and was absent from his wedding and the christening of his children. Through school, Marilla was seen as quiet, reserved, and shy, although attractive, she had no intrest in the boys throwing themselves at her. Her only close friend was Kate Murphy, who she shared an interest of competitive horseback riding. She is mentioned to have been a member of the Grey Garden Players', at this time run by Edward River. In 2049, in their senior year, outgoing, beautiful, and wild Renee Benson transferred to Southern Queens Secondary School, and the two quickly bonded. Marilla bagan to develop romantic feelings towards Renee, but kept them to herself when Renee began a relationship with Nathan June, decieding that as long as Renee is happy, she'll be happy too. The two girls remained best friends, and when Renee, still oblivious to Marilla's feelings towards her, suggested that the two go to New York for a university adventure together, Marilla gladly accecpted. She said goodbye to Kate and her family, and headed to NYU, to be a biology major. It is mentiopned that Marilla had a job at the Tabocrat Research call center. While inn the city, Marilla helped Renee record a song, which she intended to present to Talia Benson. In school, Marilla became quick friends with Sam Zelner, in whom she confided her feelings toward Renee. When Renee finally told her about Nathan's abuse and obsessive behavior, Marilla made a plan, with Sam's help, to help Renee escape to Marilla's apartment. Following the death of her two friends, Marilla dropped out of school, and enrolled in the police academy, and soon rose up the ranks to become known as Lt. Marilla Mitchell. Later Life The next time Marilla is seen, in early fifties, she is working with the aging dective, Cordelia Sleet, and discussing their weekend. It becomes apparent that Marilla has become reculsive, only leaving her home to come to the police station. She is next seen in therapy, for apparent depression. She mentions that she hasn't talked to or seen her brother in a number of years, and never met any of his children, who are now grown, something that she admits to regret. It seems that in the years following Renee's shooting, she has become a very cold and defensive woman, and has reccouring nightmares about the day. Her therapist, Hannah Jameson, suggested writing down a letter to Renee, expressing the feelings that she was unable to express before her death. After many drafts, she finally finishes her letter. She brings the letter to a bridge, where the pair often ate, and, overcome with emotion, accidentally fell to her death. When her body was discovered, her death was seen falsely as a suicide. Category:SQSS Class of 2050 Category:Washington Residents Category:New York Residents Category:Law Workers